wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Weigh In
Weigh In is based on this. Things To Do Create square images for avatars * try to use square images because they keep the same proportion no matter the size * suggest images needed, or post them below ** pundits ** celebrities ** politicians Image:GeraldoSQ.jpg Image:SQFightsuit1.jpg Image:JimmyFingersSQ.jpg Image:RepublicanJesusSQ.JPG Image:JeanneMoosSQ.jpg Image:Dead Larry.jpg Image:CondiSQ.jpg Image:Alex Jones.jpg Image:JayLeno.jpg Image:Glenn Beck.jpg Image:Patty.jpg Image:Carlosmencia.jpg Image:DonImus2.jpg Image:SenTedStevensSQU.jpg Image:Danny bonaduce.jpg Collect wedge issues * pentagon TALON program Design Look Hey, I made a message table we could use...I figured we could make it a template or something and simply have either numbers or a few letters to decipher between personalties from a list. Its not perfect yet, and when you type a fairly good sized paragraph, the picture begins to center itself lower and lower the more you type. I donno how well it'll work but its an option I guess. --GlennBecksATool 03:47, 23 August 2007 (UTC) showing border... Weigh In Template Template:Weighin So I made a template last night because I'm still kinda learning the stuff and I wanted to see what all was possible. I made a random location thing merely for aesthetic value. I came across a problem when making the pictures selectable but I thought one solution would be to re-upload the pictures under one common format and prefix name like "weighin" and have numbers distinguish between the pictures...(weighin1...weighin2....weighin3...weighin4) then in the template all I'd have to do is.. So then all that would have to be done is have a table with numbers 1-whatever right next to the corresponding personality. Another way I thought it could work is to use their name instead of numbers so that } would not only decide which picture to use but also could be used to place their name next to their location. Then all you'd need is a list of possible names to copy and past after {{weighin| Will that work? or did you have anything else in mind? --GlennBecksATool (talk • ) 18:57, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :One way you might be able to use the pages that have already been uploaded, is to make templates called weighin1, weighin2, etc. And make those templates display the pages with all the code. (See: Template:NotTerrorist) as an example, I think that's a good example...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:50, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :::So basically build a template for each personality?...that would probably make it easier for the user but I wasn't sure if you wanted that many templates made. Thats probably a good option. --GlennBecksATool (talk • ) 22:16, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Don't worry about the number of templates you use, if it's a good joke, use all the templates you want, have you seen how many templates are used in Bingo?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:26, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, use above, except instead of the option feature, designate the image.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:54, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :::I was about to do that, but wouldn't make it random at very page load?--GlennBecksATool (talk • ) 22:16, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, it would, but all you do is leave off the option stuff. the template simply lets you use the same formatting without having to do all the typing.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:26, 20 September 2007 (UTC)